Dragon Slayer
The Dragonslayer is an oversized sword wielded by Guts, and is his primary weapon for demon slaying as the Black Swordsman. It was originally created by the blacksmith Godo at the request of an ill king, who wanted a weapon capable of slaying a dragon. The king later wanted to hang Godo and so he escaped and has been hiding out in the mountains ever since. Guts claims the weapon when Godo's cottage was attacked by an Apostle. In the manga, Godo states that the sword was his greatest creation. It was created by the king's order to slay a dragon (hence its name) with one swing and though he put all his skills into making it, what he created didn't take into account the abilities of normal humans. But it was used at that time (though Godo didn't know how or who used it) to cut a dragon's head in half. Having seen Godo's prowess in sword making, his king sentenced him to hanging thus making him run away and lived in a desolate place. He explains all of these to Rickert and shortly after Guts wields the sword to kill the Apostle that attacked his cottage with ease. Due to being constantly used against Apostles and other evil spirits, the Dragonslayer exists simultaneously in the Astral and physical realms and can damage astral beings. It is the only weapon known to be effective against Emperor Ganishka in his mist form (though Skull Knight's sword of thorns/resonance, magical items like Serpico's sylph sword and possibly silver could affect Ganishka's mist form) but then again only the Dragonslayer was used since Guts was riding on Zodd's back at that time, by locating the core part of the mist with the help of Schierke, it was enough it punch a hole through the mist form's head eradicating it and leaving an aching scar on Ganishka's forehead. The actual measurement of the sword remains unknown, as it is disproportionate in many scenes, especially during combat but due to Guts size the sword can be estimated 5'3" for blade length, 15" wide and 13" hilt length making the sword 6'6" a few inches taller than guts. it is shown in the first episode of the anime that the blade of the sword sits even with his shoulder and goes down to his ankles under his cape showing the blade is only 5'3" long. Dragonslayer Coloured.jpg|The chain link is used to hang on a hook located on Guts's back. Concept.jpg|Guts sheaths the Dragonslayer. Trivia *It can be safely assumed that Guts can really wield the bulky Dragonslayer since he was shown using a regular sword as early as 6 years old (he refused to use a short sword) during his training with Gambino, a bastard sword at the age of 9 during his first castle siege accompanied by his mercenary group, in later years, a long sword when he killed a general just to give his prize money to Gambino, possibly a great sword followed by a two-hander until he was 15 where he used an over-sized two-hander to kill Bazuso. Ever since that, Guts has been using a sword bigger than his previous one. He has been in battle, carries and practices his sword almost all his life plus he has a strong physique and large body structure thus making him capable and worthy of wielding it. Category:Weapons